inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Dylan Keith
Dylan Keith (ディラン・キース, Diran Kīsu) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He's the ace striker for America's team, Unicorn, thus is nicknamed "Mister Goal". Appearance He has light green-blonde hair that he keeps tied in a little ponytail. He wears a pair of light blue glasses that hides his eyes, like Kidou Yuuto. He is usually seen wearing the Unicorn uniform and jacket. He is referred by Rika along with others as a "total hottie". Personality He is very easygoing and positive. In the games he acts in a very friendly manner, especially towards Endou, going as far as glomping him on their first meeting. He often uses English words when speaking (especially "you" and "me") and has the habit of saying "gin gin!" when he's happy or excited about something. He has never been seen without Mark Kruger at his side because Mark is a close friend of his. Plot Season 3 Dylan and Mar k in the match with Inazuma Japan. He was first seen on Episode 68 with Mark, telling him that 'they' will come back for FFI,which refers to Domon and Ichinose and becames excited with this. He reapears in Episode 85 during the FFI openning along with the other Unicorn's teammates. He appears again in Episode 86, where he was seen checking on Endou because they were curious to see if Endou was truly what Ichinose had said about him. Later during the FFI with the rest of Unicorn, Dylan fought against Inazuma Japan and scored two goals with Unicorn Boost and Gran Fenrir. Eventually, after putting up a good match they lost. He played in the matches Unicorn had against Orpheus, The Empire, and Knights of Queen. He was seen along with Mark, Fideo, Therese, and Edgar, helping Inazuma Japan in rescuing Haruna and Rika, who had both gotten kidnapped in Episode 108, Haruna by Makai Gundan Z and Rika by Tenkuu no Shito. He was seen watching Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant match. Plot (GO) He only appeared in Gouenji's flashback in Episode 37 after Gouenji finished his conversation with Amemiya. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Hissatsu *'SH Unicorn Boost' *'SH Gran Fenrir ' *'SH Revolution V' (Game) *'SH Extend Zone' (GO Game) *'SH Evolution' (GO Game) *'OF Fuusen Gum '(Game) *'OF Liar Shot' (Wii) *'OF Mad Juggler' (GO Game) *'SK Butterfly Moves!' (Game) Quotes *''"Yeah, Mark! The world's almost within reach! And me, I'm all up for it!"'' (To Mark Kruger) *''"Really...? I can't wait! It'll finally be complete... The strongest of America to fly across the world."'' (To Mark Kruger) *''"Awesome! We can tell you're really up for this!"'' (To Ichinose Kazuya) *''"That's right! You wouldn't want to lose against your old teammates!"'' (To Ichinose Kazuya) *''"So what? We've got a surprise up our sleeves. We'll bring the offense up a notch in the second half!"'' (To Mark Kruger) Trivia *He is never seen without Mark Kruger, except on the Inazuma Eleven Strikers' cover. *His voice actor, Chihiro Suzuki is the same voice actor for Shun Kazami from Bakugan Battle Brawlers. *His goggles resemble Kidou's in GO. *He seems to be the most popular FFI character who is not a captain. As seen on most fanarts when the theme is FFI's captains, he used to be there. *He shares the same seiyu with Demonio Strada. *During the match of Inazuma Japan versus Unicorn, if you listened and watched closely, Dylan actually said a 'bad word' when Inazuma Japan was leading the match, he is actually the second person in the original series who actually said a bad word, the first one being Someoka Ryuugo. *He only has hissatsus that require more than one person (In the anime). Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Unicorn Category:FFI All-Stars Category:Midfielders Category:White Team Category:GO characters Category:Fire Character Category:The Fires Category:Shin Sekai Senbatsu Category:Sekai Senbatsu Category:America Selection Category:Protagonist Category:Boys